<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Moons by eclipsen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926598">Blue Moons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsen/pseuds/eclipsen'>eclipsen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>No. 2 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsen/pseuds/eclipsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Moons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a half for a half, fingers locked and tongue tied<br/>a million lives passed before turned cerulean<br/>lovers interchangeable, a multiply<br/>whoever told you there was only one lied<br/>heart pulse electrocution<br/>a witch hunt for the heartfelt<br/>forever seeking for more than what you have</p><p>packing all your boxes again <br/>a house ripped through, hurricane torn<br/>the first of the blue moons<br/>an ever changing scenery of an unfaithful bond<br/>whispers of losing your destined<br/>what is your destiny if not unpredictable?</p><p>untitled and unborn, a wingless bird<br/>snatched out of the skies and caged within<br/>a bird in a cage, turns out a burdened cage<br/>what say does this mark have in your fate<br/> you have no need to stay here, locked away<br/>an untrustful bond broken from the shackled</p><p>and so, the duality of blackened bonds<br/>an escape artist in flight, a disappearing act<br/>like chess pieces<br/>the pawn turned queen and king turned shameful<br/>there were two at moonrise that midnight</p><p>a witch hunt for the heartfelt<br/>the spark in their eyes, locked again<br/>but within holding the key, halves become whole<br/>another awakening of the sky<br/>fulfilling their neverending pact<br/>the reconciliation of the moons has begun <br/>a night sky dripping with blue<br/>two new lovers to be returned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>